Come home to Me
by LoverOfAllThingsFluffy
Summary: Alec is off on another mission and Magnus is left waiting for some kind of message to know he is alive. He struggled to find comfort in his mind or home. Based off the song 'Talk me Down' by Troye Sivan. One shot. Magnus POV. MagnusxAlec pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is my first produced fan fiction. I'm hoping you all enjoy it as I enjoy writing it. A close friend of mine was part of the inspiration for this story, but I have to give most of the credit to the creator's of Shadow Hunter; The Mortal Cups and Troy Sivan.

This story is based off his song 'Talk Me Down' from his three part series of 'Blue Neighbourhood'. Its also just some random fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Shadow Hunter's novels, TV series, the characters or the song I have chosen to use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Magnus' POV.

Magnus stood over the small metal bar cart as he wiggled his fingers, eyes scanning for the perfect alcohol to mix in his drink. He always like making new flavours and creations- Drink mixing was an art to him, much like potions were. It was the same... well.. Almost. As he finished pouring another glass of overly alcoholic beverage, he walked to the balcony, looking across to the second empty chair. Alec had been sitting there.. maybe a few days ago. However now, he had been so caught up in a mission or something that he neglected to contact his very own boyfriend. Normally it wouldn't matter Magnus much, but as things grew dangerous in the city, Magnus had subconsciously became too worried to think. In times like this, however, drinking helped.

He sat, looking at the chair, searching it for some type of trace of Alec. The longer he stared, the more he became annoyed. Yes, Alec had a duty to the Clave- but for once maybe Alec wouldn't be the one sent out on all these dangerous missions and could stay a night or two in the safety of his home.

Magnus finished his drink in a gulp or two before he stood and went off to bed, restless but needing to do something else. He laid in the satin sheets, looking over to the empty spot where his arm laid out stretched and in that moment he had one thought. 'I want to sleep next to you, Alec. That's all I want to do right now. I want to be home with you, because home is just this room with you safe and sound.' Restless indeed. He sighed and turned to face the ceiling where is mind ran off on him. He thought of what life would be like for them without the beginning of this stupid war. Alec and him, travelling all over. He would show off all of his favourite places. He would take him on long trips to white, sandy beaches where they would drink the most wonderful cocktails by the oceans edge and never worry about a thing. It would be just them. And at night, when the sun had set and the world grew quiet- They would find comfort in each others arms. The fantasy was easier to imagine than to face his time alone.

Another sigh escaped his lips, this time dragging out as Magnus rubbed over his forehead and eyes. He picked up his phone, getting into contacts and scrolling down to Alex's number. Maybe a simple message? Just one so that Alec could let him know he was fine. Then the worst filled his head. What if Alec was in the middle of a battle, fighting with skill to save his life and the life of those around him. What if he looks to his phone, distracted for a second and ends up being hurt because his focus was lost all over a small message. He put his phone back down and slowly stood, dragging himself back to the cart for another drink.

Magnus moved around the empty, large apartment that was filled and cluttered. The loneliness sinking in as he took each echoed step. 'I want to hold hands with you, I want to get close to you. You're hands still don't know their way around.. And your lips.. Your lips..' His thoughts trailed off to the time that they first kissed. Alec, strong and determined, stomped his way over in the middle of his own wedding to pull him into the most amazing and breathtaking kiss he had ever had. He wasn't even sure if the Shadow Hunter had it in him, but did he just! The thought brought a smile to his lips as he hummed quietly to himself. Yes. Alec's lips. Pure perfection in every way.

However the memory turned cold- as it was only a memory. Past events. And now.. He is left waiting, wondering if Alex would walk back through the doors. Its not that he doubted the Shadow Hunters skills, its just that after so many years, he always expected death. And the realization of that always stung a bit. After a few more sips of his drink, he sat down on the couch, looking out the windows and across to the open balcony. Between them, there was so much they didn't know of each other which left them with many grey areas. And on top of that, the expectations. The expectations they had for each other (like maybe texting ones boyfriend every day to let him know you live), the expectations on Magnus provided by Izzy and Jace, and the expectations Alec must feel now he is out to his family who still want and need him to be the best leader and carry the Lightwood name. It was these expectations that ran a strain in their relationship and tried to drive them apart. (Mainly the family thing). Putting all that aside, their relationship was still growing at least. developing in the right direction.

The High Warlock of Brooklyn frowned as he swirled his drink, deciding to swallow the rest in a single sip as he closed his eyes, thinking once more to himself. 'I want to sleep next to you. I want to come home to you. I want to hold hands with you. I just want to be close to you, Alec." Slowly, he pushed himself up and off the couch, walking back to the bedroom where he was just going to lay. Maybe sleep. But at this stage, at three in the morning, he did not believe he would. Just as he reached the door of his bedroom, he heard the front door open. Magnus frowned as he went to greet whoever it was- only to stop when he saw Alec standing just inside the door way dressed in all black with bruises and cuts over his arms and some on his face. His blue eyes smiled along with his lips and Magnus couldn't help but smile back. "Come in. I was just about to make Irish coffee."


	2. Come home to You

Hello! So originally this was meant to be a one-shot but when I ended it, I decided to leave it open-ended, giving the option to decide if I should do an extra chapter or two. I ended up deciding it just needed a little sparkle, thus resulting in me writing this. Please comment and follow! It makes me so happy to know that part one was liked by many. So thank you all!

Disclaimer: I do not lay any claim to Shadow Hunters, the books or characters.

 _3 am._ Another successful mission was done. Jace was talking to him about something to do with reports but is mind was elsewhere, lost in the sudden realisation of how long it had been since he had spoken or seen Magnus. A small pain formed in his chest and suddenly he looked to his parabatai, shaking his head as he tried to snap back to reality. Jace could feel Alec's troubles like his own and so he sent him off, taking the bow and arrows to head back to the institute with him, leaving Alec to rush through the city streets.

He was going to knock, really, but the moment called for a dramatic entrance, and Magnus was all about the dramatic- So why shouldn't he be? He pushed the heavy doors open, looking around with a light smile, his breathing starting to slow. Magnus appeared, bags under his eyes and slightly messy hair. Words were exchanged and then off to the kitchen it was for coffee of some sort- 'Irish?' Alec wondered what the difference was. Magnus felt hesitant to him, leaving the Shadow Hunter curious to an issue he didn't know about. However it was late, and he was tired. So instead of asking, he reached up to pat own the slightly messy hair, gaining a look from the Warlock. And then a kiss.

"Trouble sleeping? I'm telling you... I don't think the alcohol helps much. You should try warm milk." Alec mumbled upon Magnus' lips. This feeling was something he adored. The closeness, the careful breaths, the softness and more so, the small and delicate intimacy. He placed his hands on the other's upper arms for a short while, closing his eyes as he took the moment to ground himself- pushing away the memories of fights and changing them to thoughts of calmer times with Magnus.

Magnus scoffed at the suggestion and instead turned back to the kettle as it began to whistle. "Warm milk is for cats. I am a Warlock. I will drink if I wish to do so. Anyway, I have this terrible boyfriend who likes to leave me waiting until I know if he is alive or not. I think that's reason enough to drink." He rose one of his perfectly shaped brows, not looking up to know the others face was resembling that of a guilty puppy in trouble for not coming when called. Alec placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder which caused the older male to look back with a small smile. "Just message me next time," Magnus added before turning back to finish making the coffee, adding whipped cream and a shot of whisky to both before giving a mix to each. Magnus sipped his own eagerly whereas Alec took a bit of time before he fully sipped on the hot drink mixed with the alcohol.

Alec made a small twisted face that seemed to amuse the Warlock before he put the drink down again and moved to lean back into Magnus' arms. "I'll message you next time. Im.. You could have called or messaged too you know." Alec protested, looking up to Magnus who had a small frown on his face. The blue haired beauty sighed and rolled his eyes in a surrender of the thin line of lush lips he liked so much. This, once again, earned him a little kiss from Magnus. "Fine. I'll just message you next time."

Magnus slowly smiled before sipping his warm coffee, his free hand snaking its way around Alec's waist until finally stopping. "Thank you. I won't lie... I was worried. But I know you are very good at your job, Shadow Hunter. But now... I want you to relax."He gave a little wink and lead the other back up to his own lavish bedroom and then through double black french doors to the adjoining bathroom. He set his mug down after a quick sip and turned on the tap for a bath. Of course, no bath would be complete without a sparkling bath bomb. After choosing a soft cherry blossom and musk pink bath bomb, Magnus turned to a seemingly nervous Alec. "Don't tell me... Worried you won't be able to swim?"A laugh at his own taunt escaped his lips as Alec frowned at him.

"Is this for us both? If so, I might drown you myself from that comment." Retorted the younger of the two as he crossed his arms. Magnus just shrugged and began to undress with ease, not shying away from Alec's gaze on his body. He had no reason to. However, Alec was shying away in general, unable to keep his eyes in one spot as he realised the sheer nakedness that they would both be in. And it wasn't like he wasn't ready- He was ready for a lot more- it was just that Magnus' body compared to his own was just... so much more sensual than his pasty skin and muscles. Reluctantly the other also began to undress and quickly entered the bath, grateful for the pink water with sparkles floating in it. He looked up when he saw the lights dim and candle all came a light with a wave of blue magic before Magnus joined him, stretching and pulling at Alec's ankles that faced him.

"Normally couples hug.. But I guess looking at you like this is not bad either~" Commented the High Warlock before beginning to massage the feet that rested on his stomach. "Do I have you all to myself tomorrow?" Alec gave a shake on the head to indicate 'no' which cause the other to let out a sigh of annoyance. "Then I insist you stay for breakfast. We'll go and have croissants in Paris." Alec just laughed, finally relaxing and letting go of his worries and troubles with the warm water.

They spent most of a full hour in the bath just talking and laughing between them, finally at ease, until they could no longer hold back the yawns and decided bed was the best option. So they pair happily went to bed, cuddling up close and easily falling asleep. Magnus was grateful for the man in his arms and how his life was changed for the better by him. He could deal with the worry and pain of not knowing the simple things if it meant he could also hold him and kiss him until the warlock was content. yes. " _I want to lay next to you.. and that's all I want to do right now. And maybe sleep"_ was all Magnus could think before his mind turned blank and sleep took hold.


End file.
